My Little Gundam
by ZabuFanfics
Summary: War has broken out in Equestria, and it's up to Twilight Sparkle and her friends to try and restore order. And their only chance to save everyone and everything dear to them is through the use of the Gundams- the mobile suits that brought war to Equestria in the first place. With chaos building on all sides, will they be able to save Equestria? Humanized ponies.
1. The Rise of Epyon

The library was pleasingly quiet, no sharp whisper or stray footstep echoing from the silent, book-filled chamber. Through the windows, warm sunlight streamed in, casting spotlights on tendrils of dust that traveled lazily through the air. Calling the scene peaceful would be an understatement- no, this was perfect, at least to the one person in the library, who was enjoying her day off curled up on a cushioned chair next to one of the windows, a book rested in her lap and several more, thick volumes stacked up beside her.

It made Twilight Sparkle- the librarian and owner of the Ponyville library- more than happy when people came to visit- people who were willing to learn were definitely her type of crowd. But, every once in a while, she enjoyed the silence that came from there just being her and her endless array of books just waiting to be read. There was no one to call her away from an interesting tome or stress of having a damaged book returned. No shushing, no need to pick up stacks of books after visitors had left them behind, no monitoring- all that needed doing on her days off was relaxing and reading. She exhaled a relaxed sigh, gently turning the yellowed page of the aged book she happily was digging into.

"Ah!" A surprised voice exclaimed, breaking the silence. Twilight's face twitched slightly in annoyance as the cry was followed by the muffled noise of books flopping and clattering to the floor. The interruption didn't call for attention like it should have, and instead she simply hoisted the book she read higher so that the volume blocked her vision. Aside from a light rustling and nervous mumbling, it seemed the problem was resolving itself anyway, so Twilight continued to read.

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no!" A chaotic fluttering noise echoed from somewhere in the library as the same voice from before quietly panicked. Twilight added to the hushed chaos with her own, muffled groan as she tried to delve deeper into her reading. But she found herself reading the same sentence over and over as her concentration was pulled away from her reading and more towards the din that was only getting worse the longer she tried to ignore it. Frustrated, she turned the page of her book, only to gasp in shock and pull her hand quickly away from the page. Flinching in pain, she looked to her finger just as a small, bead of red began to form from a newly inflicted wound.

"UGH!" Twilight furiously grunted as she closed her book harshly despite its' age and thrust her injured finger into her mouth to nurse it as she stomped angrily to the source of the noise, the sharp tang of blood touching her tongue. What she ended up coming to find was books scattered around thoughtlessly on the floor and loose papers that were once perfectly organized fluttering around and landing at her feet. And, in the center of it all, was the offender, trying helplessly to snatch papers up from the ground and air. He didn't notice his boss at first, and only did so when she loudly cleared her throat, which caused him to loose grip on the papers he had crumpled in his arms.

"O-Oh! Twilight, I didn't see you there!" He nervously chuckled- a mood that quickly dissolved into guilt as Twilight narrowed her eyes before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I'm so, _so_ sorry! I can clean this up myself, you don't have to worry about a thing!" The young boy, no more than thirteen years, bent over and returned to retrieving the papers before Twilight sharply barked,

"Spike!" She spoke through clenched teeth. Spike jumped in response, straightening up like a soldier being scolded by his commanding officer. His boss heaved a heavy, cleansing sigh as she closed her eyes and prepared further words. Part of her didn't want to open her eyes back up and review the mess her junior had made.

"Those are very important papers, who in the world said you were supposed to move them?" She asked, her tone of voice cold, sending shivers up the young boy's spine. Her voice was calm, but there was killing intend in her eyes.

"I-I just figured it would help if I moved them to the back room. I mean, you mentioned it yesterday how you were meaning to, so I thought-" Spike rambled, not pausing from his excuse to take even the shortest breath as her nervously rubbed the back of his head. His eyes were averted to the book and paper covered floor.

"Those papers were to Princess Celestia herself, Spike! I've been working on that research for months now, you know I have!" Twilight shouted, her eyes also surveying the mess, only making her increasingly more upset. "And now I have to organize them all again myself, all because you 'thought'. You didn't think, Spike, you didn't think at all!" A hush fell between the two of them before Twilight made a sound like she was choking back a sob before she crouched down and absorbed herself in collecting loose papers. Spike stood stalk still at first, not sure of what to do, but in his guilt tried, once again, to help pick up the mess he'd made. His attempt to try and get back into Twilight's good graces failed as he immediately caught himself on a stray, undone shoelace of his and crashed down to the floor, sending a pile of papers back into the air.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He immediately apologized, trying to regain his bearings.

"Spike… just… just leave, okay!?" Twilight yelled, her gaze still cast to the floor, her neatly cut bangs hiding her eyes. "I don't want you here, so go bother someone else!"

A lump grew in Spike's throat as he got up, but didn't immediately leave. He stood before Twilight, who was angrily snatching up papers, feeling the warm lump grow larger by the second. This wasn't the first time he'd managed to inconvenience his boss- his companion of many years- and every time he promised it would be his last. With each passing accident, he was left wondering if he could ever do anything right. He'd been appointed specifically by Princess Celestia to help Twilight, her star pupil, but so far he'd done nothing but trouble her. Why had the princess chosen him anyway?

"I thought I told you to leave!" Twilight spoke suddenly, causing Spike to first jump and then stumble out of the room, careful- but unsuccessful- not to step on any books or papers.

Of course, Spike didn't get very far once he'd left the library. The library was closed on Sundays, but everywhere else in Ponyville was open for business, taking advantage of the fare weather. Everyone else Spike knew was probably busy with their own jobs, and he figured he'd only get in the way, just like he had with Twilight. Sighing, he leaned against the outer wall of the library that had been fashioned out of an old, gargantuan tree that had grown in the center of town. It was a horrible waste to have been so depressed on such a fine day.

The small town of Ponyville sat nestled in a valley that bordered the grand, royal city of Canterlot, and aside being used as a small base for its' military, the town was happily secluded from the rest of Equestria. The only things that mattered were the events and goings on within their borders: what crops were doing well, who was ill, what travelers were passing through and where they were going- that sort of thing. All chaos that happened outside of the valley was none of their concern, and it made for an overly peaceful life. Even the members of the military (a few of them being close friends of Twilight) seemed a lot more happy and lax being stationed there. Ponyville was certainly a place tucked away from the world's troubles.

None of that did much to perk up Spike's mood, however. He slid down to the ground and drew his knees close to his chest. Times like this surfaced something he normally didn't bring up to anyone. At first, he figured it only to a heightened sense of empathy, but it went a lot deeper than that, and it usually only happened when someone around him was upset. He'd try and ignore it, but he'd be able to feel their emotions like he was feeling them himself, and it was incredibly upsetting. It felt like he was looking into something he wasn't supposed to- reading emotions of people and feeling every last, painful needle of sadness and frustration even when they tried to hide it. Twilight's frustration burned him, leaving him with an uncomfortable feeling in his gut and a weight on his shoulders that could crush him, but even more-so, her sadness was just as overwhelming. She must have been crying inside as she picked up the mess he had made, seeing as tears were starting to build in his eyes as well. Twilight probably didn't want anyone to know she was so upset, which made him all the more uncomfortable about his ability.

"Oh, dear, Spike! Whatever is the matter?" Before he even looked up to see who has spoken, the younger boy immediately began wiping at his eyes, trying desperately to fight off the tears in his eyes. He recognized the person standing over him without having to look, anyway, and they were someone who he would rather die than cry in front of.

"N-Nothing, Rarity, I just got dust in my eye." He flimsily lied, and a light tsk from the older woman proved she hadn't bought it in the slightest.

Rarity owned a boutique in town, and provided Ponyville with suits and gowns that were better suited to be worn in the city rather than their tiny town. She'd often complain about this from time to time, referring to the town's inhabitants as a "bunch of tasteless bumpkins". Nevertheless, aside from the occasional outburst, she was overwhelmingly kind, especially to Spike. Needless to say, her treatment of the young boy had left him with feelings for her of a rather embarrassing nature he would rather die than admit.

"Both eyes?" She questioned, setting down her bags of fabric so she could kneel down and pat him on the head like a puppy. "You and Twilight had another spat, didn't you? Why else would you be out here, crying?"

"I-I wasn't crying!" Spike denied blushingly as he looked up at Rarity with still-watery eyes. "And… it was my fault, really. I made a mess of some really important papers of hers- I shouldn't have even touched them." He looked down at his knees sullenly, away from the sapphire eyes of the woman he had grown to have feelings for. He heard her sigh as she stopped running her fingers through his messy, grassy-green hair, but kept her hand warmly placed on his head.

"It's her own fault for leaving them where you could get them. You only wanted to help, so she had no real right to yell at you like she always does." She assured him.

"Yeah right." Spike sadly rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his knees. "I never help anyone."

"Nonsense, dear!" Rarity scolded, bopping him lightly on his head. "I for one think you're a very big help. Whenever I need an extra hand, I'm always happy to have you around." She paused, a thoughtful "hmm" escaping her before she gasped. "In fact, you can help me right now, if you're not too busy. I can always use an extra pair of hands, and you can do something for me no one else can do."

"What's that?" Spike asked, though he had an idea of what it could possibly be.

"Well, I'm putting a dress together for a very wealthy customer, and I need materials that will make the gown really sparkle." She explained. "Of course, I mean gems from the local mine, but you know how I hate getting my hands dirty." She paused, giving Spike a very convincing pout. "That's no work for a lady, it's a job for a big, strong man like yourself- and you always find the biggest, most brilliant gems for me." She only needed to add a feminine bat of her eyelashes and Spike was sold, struggling to get up to his feet, eager to help Rarity.

"I can help you, Rarity!" He piped up, wiping away the remaining tears from his eyes. "You can leave it to me!" Rarity happily squealed as she rose to her feet as well.

"Back to your happy self, I see." She smiled as she leaned down, first to pick up her bags and then to press a gentle kiss against Spike's forehead. He heavily blushed, lightly tracing his fingers over where her lips had touched, and the older woman laughed daintily in response. "I'll be at my boutique when you return."

"Right!" Spike enthusiastically nodded, and only waited until Rarity had given him a proper goodbye and turned her back before he went running off to the mines near the edge of the town. He frequented there a lot, mostly on errands for Rarity who had either bribed or flirted her way into allowing him to enter such a potentially dangerous place. Most of the workers who worked in the mines at that point knew him by name, and would hold friendly competitions with him over who could find the better gems. Spike was rather good at finding gems and being careful about it, so there was no real need to constantly monitor him.

"Boy has a natural born talent." They would say. "Why he's apprenticing at a library instead of here we'll never know."

Spike couldn't quite explain his skill with finding gems himself, just like he couldn't quite figure out how he could sense people's emotions so vividly. He tried explaining his methods to the miners, but he'd only get confused cocks of the head in response. Whether they be big or small, Spike could feel where the gems were buried deep inside the earth. Each one seemed to call out to him, and each one seemed to bear something like an emotion. Some would cause his heart to ache, others would fill him with calming warmth- he could never properly convey it to anyone. Stranger still, it was only in the Ponyville mines. He'd traveled to other towns with Twilight when she was on official business for the princess, and any other mine he would come across, he would feel nothing at all. He feared for the day Rarity would send him somewhere else and he'd come back empty handed.

"Hey, little man." Surprisingly so, once he reached the entrance to the mine, one of the workers stopped him, putting their mud-covered shovel in his way. "I'd hold up on diggin' for gems today if I were you. There's been a whole lotta weird tremors down there lately- the whole place just might cave in and squash you."

"Thanks for the warning, but I really need to get down there- it's urgent." Spike explained. The miner raised an eyebrow in response, and Spike couldn't help but hold back a chuckle over calling finding gems to win Rarity's affection "urgent". However, with a tired sigh, the miner moved his shovel out of the way, making way for Spike.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." He told him sternly. "If you find yourself trapped down there, don't go blaming us." As an afterthought, he removed his helmet from his head and placed it on Spike before unwisely sending him off into the darkened cave. Most kids his age would be frightened to set foot inside the cold blackness that was the Ponyville mines- especially after being told they could get trapped- but Spike ventured in as if he were taking a leisurely stroll. The far-off call of the gems buried in the earth was enough to calm his nerves and keep him company.

It wasn't long before the light from the entrance no longer reached him, and Spike had to resort to using the light attached to the helmet he'd been given. Every now and again, he'd swear he felt the earth beneath him move, and there was visible evidence there had, in fact, been activity before he'd arrived. Several tunnels that had been fully dug when he'd last visited were blocked by freshly-fallen rubble, blocking his path and forcing him to travel deeper and deeper into the darkness. Something within was calling to him- possibly a ripe cache of gems just waiting to be found- so he ventured on despite the danger. Once he found them, he'd be in and out in a snap.

However, the further he went into the mine, the more chaotic the call of the gems became. They were overwhelmingly joyful, but at the same time cripplingly sad. They were furious and they were frightened and some altogether insane. The very feeling gave him pause several times, and further in began to make him feel dizzy and nauseous. Slumping against the cool, rocky wall of the cave, he attempted to catch his breath and keep himself from vomiting. The gems were calling out much louder to him now in voices that hurt his head in ways he'd never felt. Part of him longed to head back to the entrance of the cave, but before he even took his first step backward, he remembered the crippling feeling of Twilight's emotions- of how sad, furious and disappointed she was. He felt that enough, he refused to feel that even more than he had to. So, instead of following his own, bodily instincts, Spike pressed forward.

But, before he took his second step, a low, threatening rumble resonated through the cave as small bits of rock and earth fell from the ceiling of the cave. Spike looked about in panic as the rumbling grew louder and it became increasingly difficult to stand upright. He clutched the rocky wall of the cave and braced himself, knowing it would be just as unwise to try and run away when he could hardly even stand. All the while, the voices of the gems became louder, so much that they rose above the chaotic shifting of the earth all around him. But no matter the emotion, they all shouted for him to press forward despite the tremors, and their volume alone was enough to convince him.

No sooner did he take a second step did the shaking earth beneath his feet suddenly give way, as if it were nothing but a thin sheet of ice. Spike's cry of surprise didn't make it above the loud rumbling all around him as he plummeted into a dark abyss that swallowed him up. The helmet that was his only light slipped from off his head as his body slammed against rocks on his way down, leaving him in suffocating darkness as he tumbled downward. Descending deeper and deeper downward- the sounds of the earth around him furiously reverberating growing fainter from either distance or his own loss of consciousness- he was certain he would die. However, it wasn't his own life that flashed before his eyes, fears of what awaited him after death or regrets of things he'd never done. And all he could think of were Twilight's tears.

* * *

It wasn't often that Twilight felt like a fool, but trudging her way through the sunbathed streets of town she couldn't help but feel very foolish indeed. The papers Spike had practically tossed all over the ground were actually easier to reorganize than she figured, and she even caught some errors in her own notes while she was reorganizing them. It made her almost embarrassed that she'd been bothered enough by it to cry when the task of reorganizing them had been so simple. Not only that, but she had absolutely tore Spike down without a scrap of mercy, and now she felt like crying for a completely different reason. Before her crippling feeling of guilt ate away at her completely, she had to find him and apologize- and she had a pretty good idea of where he would be.

Rarity's boutique stood out among the simple, old fashioned houses of Ponyville. It was a heavily decorated building built to resemble a carousel and painted in various, feminine pastels. It was easy to tell from her boutique alone that Rarity enjoyed being the center of attention, and would go to great lengths to achieve being so.

"Hello?" Twilight called as she entered the boutique, a small bell above the door announcing her arrival. "Rarity, are you here?"

"Ah, Twilight, I figured you'd come by sooner or later." She heard Rarity call before she emerged from the backroom, pushing up her glasses she only allowed herself to wear while sewing. She looked back at Twilight with a look that resembled a disappointed mother about to dish out a scolding. "I assume you're looking for Spike?"

"Oh… y-yeah…" Twilight muttered, turning her gaze to her feet. "I'm guessing you heard?"

"About how you yelled at the poor boy again? Yes, I heard _all_ about it." Rarity sighed, carefully setting down a roll of cloth she'd been cradling in her arms. Twilight remained silent instead of trying to deny Rarity's accusations (they were more or less true). "You really should watch your tempter around him, he's only a child."

"I know, I know!" Twilight groaned, balling her hands into fists. "And I'm sorry… I've just… Been really uneasy lately."

"That's still no reason to lash out at the boy for making a small mistake." Rarity scolded, folding her arms. "And I'm not the one you should apologize to. If you wait here for a little while longer, Spike should get back soon."

"Where did you send him this time?" Twilight questioned, throwing Rarity an annoyed glance. She was kind enough to try and comfort Spike, but at the same time she was always using the young boy to do whatever odd chore for her. Maybe she didn't notice it herself that she was using Spike, seeing as she saw nothing wrong with what she'd done.

"Just a little errand to the mines to get a few gems, that's all." Rarity assured her, though her explanation did nothing to comfort Twilight in the slightest.

"What? The mines? Rarity, that's a dangerous place for kids! Spike could get seriously hurt in there!" She exclaimed, to which Rarity shrugged, looking at Twilight like she was some sort of killjoy.

"He always goes there, Twilight, and nothing bad has happened to him yet. I'm sure he'll be careful, so do try and stop worrying." Rarity sighed. "Maybe you'd like some tea while you wait?"

"I'm not waiting around for him, Rarity, I'm going to those mines and getting him myself." Twilight groaned. "And the next time you want someone to get gems for you, don't go asking children. I'm fine with you using Spike to do your mindless chores, but not with you sending him to such a dangerous place alone!"

"Goodness, don't get so upset!" Rarity gasped as Twilight angrily stomped out of the boutique. "At least tell Spike to bring back those gems for me when you see him!"

* * *

Wake up… Wake up… _GET UP_!

Spike sharply gasped, his heart pounding hard against his chest. The air around him was so thick with dust that it practically choked him, and his vision was horribly blurry- everything was just a mess of washed out shapes and shadows. His head- and his entire body for that matter- ached, making every little movement sting. Groaning in agony, he attempted to stand, only to have his legs give out from under him and sending him falling back to the gravely earth below. Panting heavily, he tried to regain his focus, looking down at the scattered rocks and dirt below as he attempted to catch his breath.

It became apparent as he focused on the ground that he was no longer consumed by the seemingly endless darkness he remembered falling into. A faint light illuminated the chamber where he had awoken, giving off just enough brightness to eerily light his surroundings. With another pained groan, Spike slowly lifted his head to attempt to survey where he was with eyes now only partially clouded. At first, all he could see was jagged formations of rock and piles of sand and dirt that had traveled into the cavern along with him. But one of the masses of rubble seemed out of place- a jagged structure that seemed to be made up of something else other than the surrounding rock that towered over everything else in the chamber. Lifting a quivering arm, he rubbed at his eyes, trying to wipe away the fogginess left within them so he could clearly make out the mass that lay before him that was just out of the reach of the faint rays of light that reached down into the cave.

"What… _is_ that?" He muttered to himself just as the lacking light slowly drifted further back, slowly moving upwards and revealing the formation to Spike, who sharply gasped and was moved enough to stand on his aching, shaking legs. What loomed over him and everything else in the chamber was far from a simple pile of rocks.

The form seemed almost humanoid- a body covered from head to toe in thick, black and crimson armor like some sort of knight. The sheets of metal that were layered on top of it stuck out in jagged, menacing shapes with two more large slabs on its back that resembled wings. What could be considered the colossal thing's eyes peered out at him, almost like the strange, frightening metal beast was looking back at him- observing him. It reminded him of the mobile suits used by the military, but at the same it was something completely different.

"H-Hello?" Spike managed to stammer, his voice echoing all around him and the mighty-looking mass that lay before him. Whatever it was, it didn't answer back itself, but from the silence Spike began to hear harsh, desperate whispers; several voices that grew in number, quietly calling to him. Spike drew back a bit, not taking his eyes off the massive hunk of menacing metal.

"Were you the one calling me?" He questioned, only getting the chorus of whispers in response. Though he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, they seemed to be beckoning closer to the giant, like how they would have with the gems he found in the mines. Hesitantly, he took a small step forward, followed by another. The voices seemed pleased, growing louder the closer he drew, step after limping step. He feared they would grow just as loud as they had during the tremor that had sent him there, but the moment he stepped within arm's reach of the armored beast, they instantly ceased, leaving his ears ringing. Though the mental that coated the thing was dusty and scuffed, Spike could just barely see his reflection looking back at him.

"What in the world is this thing?" He asked himself, looking up at what could be assumed was the face of the gargantuan figure. Slowly, he lifted his hand, fingers outstretched as he reached out to touch the crimson armor.

"Destiny." Strange, it was almost like his own voice had answered. Spike jumped in surprise, the small, sudden movement enough to move his hand outwards so that his fingertips pressed themselves against the ice-cold metal. After briefly looking around for who could have spoken, he looked back to his blurred expression reflected red against the metal… and somehow, it seemed as if his reflection was widely sneering back at him.

In an instant, the metal that once felt icy to the touch suddenly flared up, feeling as if it were searing the skin off Spike's fingers. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't pull away- and instead, rested his whole hand against the burning surface before his mind began to reel. Memories that didn't belong to him flashed before his mind, replaying events as if he were actually there to witness each and every one of them as they flashed passed. In those brief seconds, he experienced countless wars and the weight of each and every one. He felt heartache and loss of thousands, the heat of countless explosions and the pain of multitudes of injuries. He hear screams- oh god, he heard cries of anguish and suffering the likes he had never heard before. So much death… so much bloodshed.

"You didn't think, Spike…" He could hear the words of his companion who's name and face were lost among the visions of fighting and suffering filling his mind far passed capacity. "You didn't think at all!"

* * *

The first thing Twilight took notice of was the frantic voices coming from the mine before she turned the corner to face just what was going on. It was common for fights to break out among the miners, so she figured it was simply that, and hoped Spike wasn't caught in the middle of the scuffle. However, instead of a little roughhousing, she came to find a few of the miners just outside the cave entrance, frantically trying to clear away rubble that was blocking it.

Twilight felt her blood run cold as she stopped dead in her tracks before hurling herself forward. This couldn't be happening, it just _couldn't_!

"Spike!" She cried out shrilly as she approached the blocked mouth of the mine and began to dig at the rocks herself. She immediately damaged her own fingers- tearing away a nail or two before she was forced away from the entrance, kicking and screaming. "NO! LET ME GO! _SPIKE_!" The miners attempted to calm her down, but to no avail. Twilight continued to fight them, attempting to get back to helplessly clawing at the rocks that blocked the entrance.

The boy who she had grown up with… the boy who hadn't left her side since his infancy was… was…

In her panic, without warning, Twilight felt herself being suddenly flung to the side, meeting with the unforgiving ground ungracefully as she cried out in surprise. In the split second before she looked angrily to her offenders, she had to assume the rough men had simply tossed her away as a means to keep her away. But the shouts of fright and pain that resonated from behind her spoke otherwise and she whipped her head around in horror, feeling like crying out herself at what she saw after a substantial amount of dust had settled around her.

The first thing her eyes met was a mass of segmented, jagged metal that stretched across her vision from the ground to somewhere out of her line of sight. The miners, who had once been standing at the blocked entrance to the cave, were now on the ground, either lying motionless of moaning in pain, writhing beneath the strange, horrific object that had lashed out at them.

Twilight shakily stood and took only a few, ungraceful steps before she stopped dead in her tracks, the sight of blood and gore paralyzing her from possibly helping out the wounded. Throwing her hands over her mouth, she tried her best not to vomit at the sight as she stumbled back, instead choosing to look to where the mysterious attack had come from. She followed the alien weapon with her eyes just as it was retracted, flailing through the air before coming to rest at the side of what Twilight could only presume was some sort of monster.

The behemoth clung to the side of the mine, a silhouette against the red-orange light of the setting sun behind it. Green, emotionless eyes looked down at them, like some sort of god about to deal its' judgment. Behind it were shapes that could be described as unfurled wings jutting out from the finger in harsh, sharp shapes. Standing before the terrifying creature, every inch of Twilight's body and mind insisted that she run away before she suffer the same fate as the miners, but no matter how she tried to will herself her body wouldn't budge, not even a step.

Although terrifying, there was something oddly familiar about the creature… no, not the creature itself, but it was as if she were in the presence of someone she knew- someone familiar and close to her…

"No…" she squeaked as her eyes grew wide. Twilight shook her head in disbelief, stumbling backward and losing her footing as the creature dropped down to the ground. She flinched, bracing herself as the earth quaked beneath her as the monster landed before her. And no matter how she tried to convince herself otherwise, she kept on repeating the name of the person she felt was right in front of her inside her head.

It couldn't be… it simply couldn't be…

"Spike…"


	2. The City of Light

It had been years since Twilight had an audience with Princess Celestia. Although she'd lived most of her young life in Canterlot Castle, chosen by the princess to be her personal student, ever since she'd been sent to Ponyville, she'd only spoken to her majesty through letters- long, lengthy texts of what she had learned. But now, while everyone in Ponyville was being evacuated to other towns boarding the royal city, Twilight had been summoned to the palace, her friends on tow. Her personal messenger had been purposely vague- only allotting that Celestia had asked for Twilight and her five companions from Ponyville specifically and that it was urgent- and the hovercraft pilots that had collected them from out of the chaos only told her about the same thing, no matter how much Twilight tried to pry.

An explosion rumbled nearby, rocking the craft as it lifted off the landing pad near the edge of the city. Fluttershy, Twilight's shyer, soft-spoken companion let out a yelp as she cowered in her seat, grasping at her harnesses tightly. Twilight dared to look out the window she sat beside, barely managing to make out the skirmish that was going on in the once quiet, peaceful town of Ponyville. Now, the town had been decimated, becoming a battle-scared nightmare. Resting her hand against the cool glass, she felt her insides churn. This wasn't a war against an enemy army she was fleeing from; it was a battle against one, single mobile suit that was giving even the royal army a run for its' money. A single, crimson monster… piloted by the one person she cared for the most.

When she'd first come to find the mobile suit looming over the Ponyville mines, Twilight wanted desperately for her instincts to be wrong. Part of her even hoped Spike had been trapped in the collapsed caves, but no matter how much she'd tried to ignore it, her senses wouldn't deny that it was her oldest, closest friend piloting the mobile suit that was now laying waste to their once peaceful town. Why did he… how could he…? Questions wracked Twilight's brain, but even with her self-proclaimed superior intellect, she couldn't come up with any answers. Spike was at the helm of a mysterious, dangerous mobile suit, and now he was hell-bent on destroying everything in his path… even her.

Memories flashed before Twilight, recalling the day Spike had emerged to lay waste to the town. She didn't want to think about it, oh no, but she couldn't help it. She'd called out to him, tried to reason with him, but in the end, he'd only answered with an attack. It was a miracle she hadn't died that day- died at the hands of her most precious companion.

"Sugarcube, 'yall alright?" Twilight jumped as a hand was gently placed on her shoulder, and instinctively drew back in her seat. Beside her was Applejack, a tough, strong western girl who owned an apple orchard in town, and another one of Twilight's close friends. She looked back at her with heaping amounts of concern, her hand still outstretched. Twilight swallowed back her nerves, not wanting to have her friend be more worried than she probably already was. Applejack's family, the stubborn people that they were, refused to be evacuated and instead opted to stay behind on their farm. They were armed only with farming mechanics and equipment, but not much else. Even her brother, Big Mac, a retired member of the military, chose to stay behind. Twilight refused to burden the farm girl any more than she most likely already was.

"I-I'm fine… just a little… you know…" She muttered, averting her eyes. A long, painful silence fell between the two of them as Twilight watched the cloud-cloaked scenery blur passed. Try as she might, Twilight couldn't seem to force herself to portray that she was anywhere near being "fine".

"I… I'm sure the princess has summoned us for a reason." Applejack shakily began, giving Twilight's shoulder an assuring, friendly squeeze. "Maybe she found a way to actually help Spike."

"You make it sound like he's sick or something," came the voice of another one of the people who had been summoned with Twilight. The two girls, along with the rest of the group, turned to Rainbow Dash, still clad in her military uniform. She was one of the members of the military who was stationed in Ponyville year-round, though the way she acted seemed they were constantly in war-time. She looked back crossly at the two girls through her messy, multicolored bangs, a bothered frown on her face. "We- well, at least _I_ should be back there helping our troops fight off that monster and his crazy mech! The princess can't possibly need all of us there!"

"Hey, that's Spike 'yall are talking about, he ain't no 'monster'!" Applejack gruffly remarked. "'Yall should be honored you've been summoned by Princess Celestia at all."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!?" Rainbow Dash snapped. The two girls were both extremely hot-headed, and sometimes their arguments would even come to blows. And the way Rainbow Dash was leaning forward in her seat, pulling against the straps keeping her in place, this could possibly be one of them. "You're one to talk you lazy hillbilly!"

"Rainbow Dash, please…" Fluttershy uttered a plea no louder than a whisper as she tried and failed to pull her companion back with a gentle, feather-light tug. Despite her peaceful, quiet nature, Fluttershy was also in the military, if only so that she could continue to stay alongside Rainbow Dash, who she'd grown up beside since childhood. And while Rainbow Dash seemed to always complain about how peaceful and boring Ponyville was, Fluttershy was just the opposite, and had even taken up residence there instead of living on base with the rest of the troupes. And sitting beside her enraged friend, unable to do anything, it looked as if she were about to shed tears.

The argument between Applejack and Rainbow Dash continued only to grow, swelling into a screeching match of shrill cries and spit. All the while, Twilight felt a coil of anxiety begin to build in her chest, making it hard for her to even breathe. Her friends, who were usually quite content with one another, were mere moments away from getting into a fistfight on the hovercraft. Chaos was growing ever thicker in the air around them, and by that time, the last two of the group, Rarity and the town baker, Pinkie Pie, had leaped into the fray as well. They tried to calm the flames of anger consuming their friends, but all they managed to do was add to the noise.

Twilight longed to be back in her quiet library, reading her old, dusty books about ages passed. It had been the last place she'd seen Spike- the last place she'd spoken to Spike… but hadn't she shouted at him then? It had been over such a small disturbance, nothing like what her friends were causing. It had been such an insignificant thing… such a… such… a…

"SHUT UP!" Twilight bellowed, her furious, shrill voice climbing above all the others. Everyone on the hovercraft immediately grew silent, growing stiff as a wave of sorrow washed over them. Twilight had her hands over her ears, and her body was curled forward, as if she were bracing herself for a blow. "Please… just… shut up."

"We-We're sorry…" Fluttershy muttered, her voice quivering, but Twilight didn't respond. The rest of them mimicked her silence, lowering their heads and not speaking a word until the hovercraft began to land.

"Twilight…" Pinkie Pie finally spoke up as her friend stood from her seat just as the hovercraft doors were slid open for them. Usually, Pinkie Pie was the one who could smile regardless of the circumstances- always happy, wearing an infectious smile. But the blank look Twilight presented her with dampened even Pinkie's spirits as words she had meant to say died in her throat. She wanted to assure her worried friend that it would be alright, and that they'd be able to save Spike and see him soon… but for the life of her, she couldn't form the words.

"She'll be back to her old self once we get Spike back." Rarity quietly assured her. "Right now, we have to put our trust in the Princess. There must certainly be a reason why we've been called here at such a crucial time." Pinkie Pie, along with the other three girls nodded before getting up and heading out of the hovercraft themselves.

At first, all the girls could see was a thick layer of fog and tall, sharp silhouettes in the thick, grey swirl around them. The air was quiet as the loud humming of the hovercraft died down, leaving only the distant sound of what sounded like waves crashing against a shoreline.

"It's been years…" They all heard Twilight mumble before a strong wind blew past. The six of them shielded their eyes from the sudden gust, and when they looked back up, they came to find a sunlit landscape made up of tall, colorful spires and towers. The Equestrian flag- an emblem of the sun against a deep violet backdrop- waved from every peak of every building in the breeze. The town of Ponyville was in shambles, but the royal city of Canterlot and all of its majesty was still breathtakingly peaceful.

"Ah! I can see the ocean!" Pinkie declared as she ran to the edge of the rooftop they'd landed on, Fluttershy following not too far behind. The two girls leaned over the railing, staring out into the vast, blue expansion below them that seemed to become one with the equally perfect blue sky. "Wow! It's so big!" She declared, her mouth drawn up in a wide smile. The breathtaking sight of Canterlot and the endless expanse of water it boarded seemed to lift everyone's spirits, if even just a little, as the other four joined Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to take in the view as well. Twilight stayed in the back of the group, raising her gaze, but keeping the same, dejected expression.

"Indeed, it's quite beautiful." Rarity agreed. "I've always dreamed of coming here as a child- I've only heard stories. Never once have I actually been given a chance to come here though- a shame, that."

"It all makes you kinda forget, ya know?" Applejack mused as she lightly clutched at her stetson hat to keep it from blowing away.

"Yeah…" All the girls aside from Twilight exhaustedly sighed.

Just then, the clack of heels against the surface of the rooftop echoed from behind them, and Twilight was the first to turn around- and the first to bow her head in reverence. Before them stood the younger sister of Celestia, Princess Luna, and true to her name she was the very vision of the night: flowing, raven-black hair, darkened skin, and a long, flowing dress that pooled around her feet with glittering bits attached to the fabric that mimicked the twinkling of stars. She stood tall and proud, her hands elegantly folded behind her as she stared back at the six girls with a regal, commanding gaze. Princess Luna was indeed the younger of the two who ruled over Equestria, but she seemed much more cold- much more intimidating. She was the one who oversaw most military matters while her sister dealt with other, more peaceful politics, so her near-threatening demeanor wasn't something only felt by the six commoners before her.

"Y-Your majesty…" Rainbow Dash stammered as they all bowed their heads before her. Only when all of them were greeting her with deep, overcompensating bows did Princess Luna finally speak- her voice low, but easily rising above the wind that swirled around them. It was a commanding voice, one that could easily be used to motivate troops into battle.

"Twilight Sparkle, it's been much too long." She spoke with a slight smile. "We find it very unfortunate that we must meet again on such circumstances."

"It's… It's quite alright, princess." Twilight assured her uneasily, slowly lifting her head before all the others. "I mean… it's really good to be back."

"Quite." Luna gave a light nod. "Still, we have no time to reflect on the past. Our sister wishes to speak with you and your friends, and we don't believe we need to explain why." She slowly turned, motioning for the six of them to follow behind her. Twilight turned to her friends, who all bore the same, overwhelmed gazes as they watched the so-called "princess of the night" begin to walk away, not once looking back to see if they were following her.

"Come on." Twilight whispered, cocking her head in the direction Luna was leading them before hurrying after the princess. While the others made sure to stay several steps away, Twilight felt more than comfortable walking almost side by side with the intimidating member of royalty.

"Why exactly did Princess Celestia summon us here?" Twilight asked Luna as she led them across a glass walkway that led into one of the tallest towers- the one that stretched the highest towards the sun. It was a place that Twilight had been forbidden to enter during her time being raised in Canterlot Castle. Luna was quiet for a second before answering her, her powerful voice echoing all around them now that they were indoors.

"Tell me, Twilight, do you consider yourself special?" She asked cryptically. Twilight opened and closed her mouth in confusion, having expected a straight answer from Luna, at least.

"I-I suppose. I mean, I grew up in a place of royalty, and now I run a library and have more friends than I could want…" Twilight began to answer before Luna cut her off.

"Not like that- that is simply being privileged. We are asking if you think of yourself as being… powerful." She corrected her as they stepped into a platform. With a shudder, it began to move, slowly descending downward into the depths of the forbidden tower. "It's a question we feel we must ask you, as well as your friends."

"Why… and what does this have to do with Spike!?" Twilight asked, her voice now a little louder and brash despite being in the presence of a powerful figurehead. "Please, at least tell me if Celestia has a way to save him!" Twilight's shouts echoed loudly, and the other five shrunk back, as if they expected Twilight's behavior would get them punished. Luna was, however, very quiet in response, keeping her hands behind her back as she looked calmly forward.

"We must urge you to think over our question, Twilight Sparkle." She insisted, finally shifting her piercing gaze so that it was now fixated on Twilight, who shivered. "For it is your answer that could determine whether or not your dear friend Spike can be saved from his madness."

"Madness?" Twilight asked with a gasp. "What makes you think it's madness? And madness from what?"

"We_ know_ it's madness Twilight, and as for where it came from…" Luna paused, turning her gaze away from the younger girl, who strained herself from heaving a sigh of relief from no longer being hit by the princesses scrutinizing, chilling stare. "… The blame, if we were to give any, would have to fall on the Gundams."

"The what?" Twilight asked before the darkened shaft they had descended into became suddenly flooded with light. Twilight, along with her friends, flinched, closing their eyes before opening them again, and came to find a large, metal face staring back at them. All of them, save for Luna, took several steps back, gasping in a mixture of surprise and fright. The hulking mass that stood propped up by scaffold before them seemed similar in ways to the strange mech that Spike had been piloting. However, this one remained stationary, and made no move to attack. It was then, when the six girls felt they could let down their guard, did they take in the rest of their surroundings as the platform slowly reached the ground below.

They had been lowered into a chamber that appeared to be dug out underground, deep beneath the majestic royal city above them. The sounds of metal clanging and drills buzzing filled the air, and the scent of oil and other chemicals wafted about. And all around the chamber, standing side by side like soldiers awaiting orders, were all types of the strange, alien mechs.

"Are these…?" Rainbow Dash spoke up, craning her neck up in awe.

"The Gundams, yes." Luna nodded as the platform finally touched down. "And they've been waiting here for all of you." The dark princess disembarked, leaving the stunned girls to gaze in captivation at the behemoths that stood before them. Twilight was the only one to notice, and she began to pursue her, hoping to get more answers out of the sharp-tongued princess.

"Princess Luna, wait!" She called out, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by a melodic, soothing voice that called out her name. It was a voice she could recognize just as well as her own mother's.

"So you've finally arrived, Twilight Sparkle."

"Y-your highness!" Twilight heard Rarity exclaim before she had the speaker in her sights. The long, flowing hair that seemed to dance around her figure, the almost luminescent complexion, the long, white gown that shown like the sun itself- Princess Celestia and all of her glory stood before them, gracing them all with a welcoming smile.

"I'm glad to see you all managed to make it out of Ponyville unharmed." She said with a sigh as Twilight unceremoniously ran up to her while the others greeted her with the same, deep bow they'd given the lesser princess. Twilight couldn't help but regard the high ruler with such a level of familiarity- this was the woman who had seen her through most of her early years, becoming more of a parental figure than a royal one.

"Princess Celestia what…?" Twilight began, before she realized her brain was stuffed with questions. She attempted to choose one to begin with- what had happened to Spike, what these strange mechs were, what was going on, why were they there, to name a few- but only managed to stutter and stammer the beginnings of each one before the princess softly shushed her.

"I'm sure you have many questions for me, Twilight…" She told her, turning so she was looking up at one of the mechs towering above them. Twilight mimicked her, looking up to see the long, protruding spike that jutted out from the head, like a horn. "Though I wish I didn't have to answer them under such… circumstances."

"Princess… what do you mean?" Twilight finally managed to ask.

"Did you ever wonder why it was my sister and I chose to raise you here?" Celestia asked her, still looking upwards. "You were smart, talented- a student I could mold into something fitting of the royal family of Equestria. But more than that… you were unique. You displayed traits that hinted at mankind's evolution- both you and Spike. Luna and I wanted to closely monitor you, to see what you would become. You displayed a closeness to nature and all your surroundings- a deeper sense of empathy that normal people would never understand. We figured it was just the two of you… but even I can admit when I am wrong." She reached out, lightly pressing her long, delicate fingers against the smooth metal coating the mech. "The Gundams are proof our species is evolving, but not in the way we suspected."

"We're… evolving?" Twilight raised an eyebrow, trying to follow what the princess was telling her.

"Those few, like you and Spike, who have begun to evolve passed normal humans, can hear them, can't you? Voices calling out to you, even though they don't speak with words?" Celestia questioned. "You can tell when things are to happen before they do, and when they do, you can feel them even if they are events or feelings that are not your own." She paused and turned to Twilight, who slowly but surely nodded, her mouth agape.

"We figured these new senses were something special- magical, even. But we had no idea…" Celestia hung her head, the sound of regret heavy in her voice. "Mankind is evolving to be better equipped for war, and the powers that be- whoever, or whatever they are- have sent us these mechs as tools for those new, evolved senses."

"War? But we're in peace-time- we always have been!" Applejack cut in. "There hasn't been so much as a battle in Equestria for centuries!"

"And we've become too wrapped up in that… it seems we cannot progress further without war." Celestia sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I wish it weren't true… but we've known this for a long time- long before Spike happened upon the Gundam that was meant for him."

"How!?" Twilight asked in a loud tone, clenching her fists. "How did you know- and why didn't you stop it from happening if you knew!?" She never imagined she'd ever become frustrated or angry with the woman who had raised her, but there she was, her blood boiling before the princess. "You could have stopped all of this from happening!"

"It would have happened eventually!" Celestia snapped, silencing Twilight, who took a cautionary step backward. "Fate has a way of ushering these things along, though we've tried to stop it. We tried our best to hide the fact these machines built for war were beginning to appear in our land. We tried to give reason for mankind's evolution without turning to what we feared…" Celestia turned her back to the six of them, looking to the far reach of the chamber to cast her gaze to another one of the Gundams: this one half destroyed, most of its limbs missing, though the damage was far from fresh. "But then the madness took my husband."

"You mean Lord Discord?" Twilight questioned, much softer this time. "But… you said he died from illness." Celestia woefully shook her head, her light, feathery hair swaying as she did.

"It wasn't illness… and nor did he die. He was simply one of the few not fully evolved, who found his tool of war too early, and was consumed by the madness of war." The princess looked sorrowfully over her shoulder. "I assume the same thing has happened to Spike as well." She took a few steps forward, looking up at the countless mechs that filled the chamber.

"Each one of these Gundams hold horrible, twisted memories. Wherever they are from, they only brought with them the bloody, terrifying images of death and destruction. Those who aren't fully prepared to be exposed to such a thing fall into madness, and act as if they've been cast into the war itself. All who oppose them are the enemy, and to them, they must be stopped."

"But… your husband lived, didn't he!?" Twilight eagerly gasped. "That means we can save Spike… right?"

"Even if we do, there's the chance his mind will be forever gone. Even my dear beloved couldn't return to his old self, no matter how hard I willed for him to. I had no choice but to banish him to our lunar prison- a place he will never be allowed to leave." Celestia finally turned all the way around the face Twilight, resting her hands on her shoulders. "Should Spike be freed from his Gundam, he won't be freed from the madness that has consumed him." A hush fell over the two of them as Twilight hung her head.

"…But he'll be alive." Everyone looked to Twilight in surprise as she straightened up, looking the princess dead in the eyes. "I don't care what happens… I just want him to live so I can tell him how sorry I am!" Celestia's look of shock melted into a slight smile as she nodded and removed her hands from Twilight.

"Very well. The only way to stop him is to meet him head on with a Gundam, just like him. Otherwise, he'll easily overpower you." Celestia looked up to the Gundam she'd motioned to before- the one with the horn. "I can feel it inside of me that this one has been chosen for you. This will be the tool you will use to free Spike… and prove to us all these aren't just tools for war." Twilight craned her head as well, looking up at the mech before shutting her eyes. Just as Celestia had described, there were times when Twilight could hear voices calling to her, and feel and sense things she couldn't explain. And here, before this mech that had apparently chosen her, somehow, she could hear those voices calling to her and a strange magnetism pulling her forward.

"It only takes a touch to see if you're truly compatible or if you're unfit to withstand what is in store." Celestia warned. "There's a chance you could end up consumed by the madness of war, just like Spike." Twilight, surprisingly enough, shook her head.

"I know I won't." She assured her, reaching out to touch the cold metal plating of the mech her with her eyes still calmly closed. "I won't because Spike is counting on me."


	3. Day of the Unicorn

_"Twilight, come here a moment, would you?" _

_Twilight Sparkle looked up from her book she had rested on her lap. The young girl was sitting by the fountain in the palace courtyard; a personal favorite place where she could go and read in peace. With an excited gasp, she quickly closed the rather hefty volume and ran over to who had called her over: Princess Celestia, her mentor and guardian. The majestic princess gave the jubilant youth a kind smile, allowing herself to be hugged and decided not to pay the fact Twilight had allowed the book she had fall messily to the ground any mind. _

_"Princess, you're back!" Twilight gleefully cheered, nuzzling her face against Celestia, who responded by giving the girl's deep violet hair a gentle, but loving pat. "I learned a lot while you were away, like the names of endangered birds and all kinds of animals- and, oh, I learned about unicorns!" She recited her findings with an exhausting amount of energy, swaying back and forth on her tip toes. _

_"My, I'm guessing my sister allowed you to enter the royal library while I was away?" Celestia asked, a light chuckle in her tone. Twilight gave her mentor a series of enthusiastic nods, her single, tight ponytail bouncing jubilantly along with her motions. _

_"Don't worry, I made sure to put everything back where I found it- I even fixed up some of the shelves!" Twilight widely grinned with pride. "When I grow up, I'm going to be a librarian, and have my own library with more books than I could ever read!" _

_"Funny, I clearly remember you saying you wanted to be an artist before I left." Celestia playfully teased. _

_"I really do mean it this time!" Twilight urged with a slight pout. _

_"And I'm sure you'll make a splendid librarian." Celestia added with a smile before turning about and taking Twilight with her, herding her back into Canterlot Castle. "Right now, though, there's something very important I need to talk to you about." _

_"Important?" Twilight asked with a curious cock of her head. "Does it have to do with what Princess Luna is always telling me- about my gift?" Celestia turned to look down at the questioning eyes of her pupil, withholding a sigh. Twilight becoming aware of her "gift" was something Celestia had hoped the girl would come to grips with on her own, but Luna, her sister, had an odd habit of meddling in the growth of her student, so much that Twilight herself had begun to refer to her special ability like her sister did- as a "gift". The girl simply accepting that what she had- the ability to tell when things would happen around her moments before they actually happened- as normal was now a distant memory. _

_"I suppose, in a way." Celestia explained as she led the young girl down the wide, grand corridors of the castle. "I need your help in welcoming a guest- someone just like you. I can only assume it gets rather lonely being here all by yourself most of the time, with me and my sister being away so often. And, while they can teach you many things, books aren't the best companions."_

_"Someone… like me?" Twilight's eyes widened, her expression morphing from surprise to excitement. "Who are they!? Are they my age?"_

_"He's a few years younger than you, and this is his first time in Canterlot. I'm sure you remember your first few days here- he could use some help with the transition." Celestia paused as the two of them reached a wide terrace that overlooked the main entrance to the palace. With a light nod of her head, she motioned to the floor below to where a figure stood, looking about nervously. It was the boy Celestia had mentioned, or at least Twilight assumed so. He shuffled about, a single bag at his side as he looked up in frightened awe at the ornately decorated chamber around him. _

_"Is he really like me?" Twilight asked in a hushed tone, just barely managing to peer over the railing while on her tip toes. Looking down at him, she seemed just as daunted- having been alienated before she came to live in the palace where she spoke only to the princesses and the servants, the act of socializing with someone else appeared to be a burden for her to process. _

_"That he is." Celestia responded. "If you'd like, I could intro-!" Before she could finish, Twilight turned quickly on her heel and ran off the way they had come. At first, it seemed the shy, bookish girl had become overwhelmed with the thought of befriending someone new- running off to go hide in the library among the books she had grown much more fond of than any person within the castle walls. However, much to Celestia's surprise, Twilight came running back, hobbling under the weight of the wordy book she had abandoned in the royal garden. Without so much as a word or passing glance, she ran passed the princess, a look of determination in her eyes as she clumsily made her way down the marble steps. The boy's head snapped up, the expression on his face seeming altogether frightened as Twilight came rushing at him, giant book clutched in her hands. _

_"Hey, wait a second!" She shouted as the boy prepared to flee. Much to her and Celestia's –who was still watching over the two of them- surprise, the boy obeyed, still seeming a touch petrified, like he'd expected to be clobbered with the heavy-looking volume. He jumped in surprise when Twilight screeched to a halt in front of him and actually thrust the book forward, possibly about to confirm his suspicions. _

_"I-It's a book about mythical creatures!" She explained to him in a stammer, holding out the book to him. Now and only now did her lack of interaction with other people begin to show, as she cast her gaze far to the side as she offered him the book. "I… I personally recommend the section… on dragons." She stayed statue-still for a few long, drawn-out moments before daring to look the boy's way. At that moment, much to the young girl's surprise, he reached out and gingerly took the book in his hands and slowly pulled it from her grip. Stumbling forward a bit under its weight, he held it close to him and looked over its girth shyly towards Twilight. _

_"… Oh!" She exclaimed after the two of them awkwardly stared back at one another for some time. "I-I'm Twilight! Twilight Sparkle!" She thrust her hand out for him to take, only to retract it, seeing as he was most likely incapable of holding the heavy book with one hand long enough to shake hers. Blushing in embarrassment, she used the same hand to rub the nape of her neck nervously, an uneasy laugh escaping her throat. _

_"… Spike." The boy finally responded, his voice slightly muffled by the book that covered his mouth. "My name's… Spike."_

* * *

Twilight stood, motionless but determined, on the scaffold that placed her right at her Gundam's open chest cavity, revealing a seat and controls within. Yes, _her_ Gundam, the mobile suit that had made itself known to her as "Unicorn"- there was no doubt it belonged to her. It had shared its secrets with her- memories or destruction and death- and she had reawakened unchanged, accept for a new drive and willingness to pilot the once threatening-looking mobile suit. It was all thanks to Spike that she was standing there, rising above the madness that had taken her closest friend. Out of all the images she'd been shown, one stood out the most among the carnage that filled her mind: the smile of her friend. The smile she wanted to get back.

"You'll find piloting it will come almost second nature to you now." Twilight looked beside her to Princess Celestia, who had accompanied her up on the scaffold. "I don't think I need to brief you on something you already know." It was almost amazing to Twilight to see her respected mentor hang her head and release a mournful sigh. "I've never felt so powerless."

"I'll be fine, princess. Like you said, piloting it should be easy for me now." Twilight assured her, but Celestia's worried expression didn't fade nor soften.

"That's the very thing that worries me, Twilight." She admitted. "Once you sit in that pilot's chair, your innocence will be completely gone. You and your abilities will become a tool of war- the very thing I wanted to avoid" She paused and closed her eyes, keeping her head bowed. "But even I know I cannot stop you." A silence fell between them before Twilight reached out and warmly rested her now-gloved hand on Celestia's shoulder.

"Princess, I promise, I'll be the same exact person I was when I come back." She assured her strongly. "Both me… and Spike."

"I can only hope…" Celestia's words were drowned out by a low rumble that shook the entire chamber. The both of them looked up to see a large iron plate slowly sliding out of place from the ceiling, revealing the sky above that was now being died by a mixture of warm hues by the sunset. And, when Celestia looked back down, she came to find Twilight had left her side, and was starting to step inside the Gundam- her first steps toward becoming the thing nature truly intended her to be.

"Twilight!" She shouted over the blare of an alarm, signaling it was safe for her to take off. Her former student straightened up and looked over her shoulder, one foot in the cockpit. And, for a second, Celestia saw the younger face of the innocent girl she had taken into the palace: untainted, unsure, but attentive. But now, she was different. Now, she would finally evolve just as she had always been meant to. No amount of keeping her safe within the walls of Canterlot Castle or sending her away to lands that hardly knew the meaning of war was going to stop it.

"Princess?"

"… Good luck." It wasn't what Celestia wanted to say, but it was all she could manage as she cracked a convincing smile. Twilight smiled back before turning back around and boarding the Gundam. The final look Celestia saw in her eyes before the metal armor hid her away was a look of confidence and hope.

Meanwhile, on the ground, as the mechanics inside Twilight's Gundam began to whirr and heat up, her friends began to look around uneasily. Twilight had been the only one suited up and allowed to see her Gundam. What about the rest of them? Surely Celestia wasn't content on sending Twilight to face Spike alone.

"Wait a second, what about us!?" Rainbow Dash finally shouted, anger tangible in her voice. "We came here to help Twilight, didn't we!?"

"Rainbow's right! Twilight's on her way outta here and we haven't even seen our Gundams!" Applejack added, whipping her head about. "Hey, what gives!?"

"You'll be shown your Gundams at a later date, when you're needed." The five girls looked around to find Princess Luna had snuck up behind them, giving them all a look of cold indifference.

"When we're needed? But… Aren't we needed right now?" Rarity questioned. "Poor Twilight can't possibly go out on her own!"

"It was our sister's strict orders that this be a mission Twilight take on her own." Luna explained to them, sounding stern. "With the risk of any of you losing yourselves to the madness, or possibly swaying Twilight to do something she shouldn't, it was decided that it be best you stay behind here. In time, you will all be able to join her, but now, at this time, you'd do nothing but weigh her down."

"Bullshit!" Rainbow Dash snapped, and much to everyone's surprise, the military-bread girl strutted up close to Luna and grabbed a handful of her gown tightly in her fist.

"D-Dash!" Fluttershy gasped, all of them unsure of what to do now that she had already gone and assaulted royalty before they could do anything.

"We should be out there with Twilight! She's never done something like this before! At least I have combat experience- at least send me with her!" There was a hint of desperation in the usually confident girl's tone as she continued to shout. "If our best soldiers can't handle Spike, what makes you think Twilight can take him out on her own, huh!? Or are you sending her out to die!?"

"We are doing no such thing!" A loud, commanding voice bellowed above the din of Twilight's Gundam as it began to take off- first rising slowly, than blasting off at incredible speed, sending a whipping wind careening through the chamber. Her long, flowing hair flying about in the wild current, Celestia looked back at all of them scoldingly. "Never would I sacrifice my own student!"

"Princess…" Pinkie's voice hardly carried over the noise that was slowly dying down with Twilight's departure. "Are you… alright?"

"I'm fine!" She assured them in a snappy, sharp tone. "And, as Luna told you, this is a mission that Twilight must face on her own. In time, you'll be able to aid her, but you must understand we can't risk another one of Twilight's friends losing themselves to the madness of the Gundams. Even with all your conviction- your experience in combat- it could all end up failing you in the end.

"Then what do 'yall expect us to do?" Applejack questioned.

"Have faith in Twilight Sparkle." The princess answered simply. "Don't be so quick to doubt your friend will succeed." The five of them looked amongst one another guiltily- Rainbow Dash especially, who had slowly and carefully let go of Princess Luna's gown.

"In addition to that, Twilight Sparkle herself expressed that she wished you all stay behind, saying this was a matter she wanted to take care of on her own." Celestia continued to elaborate. "If there's anyone who can get through to Spike, it's her." With a brisk stride, she made her way passed the concerned group of girls. "You're all her friends, the least you could do is trust her."

Leaving them behind, Celestia took her place on the platform that had brought them there and was promptly joined by her sister, who rushed to her side moments before they began to ascend.

"…Sister." Luna spoke up, her voice that was normaly flat and cold having traces of concern. "I know you expressed that Twilight's friends not attempt to aid her, but… I must ask you to please make an exception for us. We promise not to interfere, but if anything should happen, or if the tide should turn in Spike's favor-!"

"My command for Twilight to remain unaided was for you as well as Twilight's friends." Celestia cut her off. "I know you feel just as strongly for her as I do, but I cannot let you join her!"

"Sister, please!" Luna begged, showing her vulnerable, softer side she only ever showed her elder sister.

"I forbid it, Luna!" Celestia shouted. "You, like everyone else, are to stay here- is that understood!?" Luna flinched, turning her gaze to the floor. It wasn't often that Celestia ever raised her voice, especially to her.

"…Yes, sister, we understand…" She muttered, keeping her head bowed.

"We have an agreement, then." Celestia sighed as the platform reached the top floor of the tower. She disembarked, leaving her defeated sister to remain rooted to where she stood. "Now, you are to receive the troops who are returning from Ponyville. They've been given the command to pull out once Twilight arrives."

"Wait, even the royal army is to step down?" Luna questioned, lifting her head only to bow it again when her older sister turned to her. Celestia hardly ever lashed out or became angry, but when she did, it was a rather threatening sight.

"Are you taking issue with that as well, Luna?" She asked coldly.

"…No…" Luna weakly shook her head. "We are not."

* * *

The once peaceful town of Ponyville had certainly seen better days. Flying overhead, through the smoke and flame, Twilight Sparkle couldn't make any familiar landmarks- Not Fluttershy's cottage at the edge of town, not the Apple's orchard, not Rarity's overly flashy boutique, not even her own library. Everything that she had grown accustomed to had been laid to waste and replaced with charred ruin.

"This is wrong…" She muttered, tightly gripping the controls. "All of this…"

A shiver ran up her spine, stopping all of her other processes of thought to make way for a sixth sense that allowed her to feel as if something was violating the space around her. With a sharp gasp, she steered the mobile suit sharply to the left, just barely dodging a jagged whip that scraped the surface of its armor. She turned about so she could face her foe that was now rising from the thick smoke, taking to the air with its massive, jagged wings spread wide. It held it's whip in one hand- a weapon Twilight had come to know well beforehand- and a beam saber in the other, clearly ready to fight her rather than listen to her speak- not that it stopped Twilight.

"Spike!" She shouted. "Spike, it's me, Twilight! Please, listen to me!"

Spike didn't respond, and instead attacked her once again, using the same method. Once again, a force outside her own will allowed Twilight the ability to dodge his attack, and his next, and the one after that. And, all the while, she called out to him, refusing to go on the offensive and attack her dearest friend back. Though, as she pleaded with him to hear her, she couldn't ignore a voice in the back of her head- an instinct she continued to have to push further and further back. It whispered to her the nature of Unicorn's own arsenal of weapons, and urged her to use them. Each time, she'd begin the motions to utilize them, but quickly withdrew and evaded instead.

"I know you're in there, Spike, you need to listen to me!" She cried out, her voice cracking. "Don't you remember me!?" Grunting in exhaustion, she finally lashed out, but only enough to swat away the whip that had been swung at her once again. But, as she did, Spike's Gundam suddenly picked up speed, matching and then outrunning her natural sense to evade attacks before they made contact. As if to answer her pleas for him to wake up, the Gundam bore down on Twilight, giving her own mobile suit a blow that forced her out of the sky and sent her crashing to the ground. She cried out as she hit the ground, sliding back and eventually coming to rest in a sizable pile of rubble.

"Nng…" Twilight moaned, feeling something warm ooze down the side of her head that ached after being knocked hard against her seat.

'Fight back!' A voice seemed to shout inside her head. 'You have something he doesn't!'

"No…" She muttered through clenched teeth, gripping the controls tightly, but not willing the Gundam to move from where it lay. "I… I can't-!"

Just then, she was compelled to move, catching a beam saber just in time before it sliced her and the Gundam clean in two. Spike and his Gundam loomed over her, every inch of strength it had being put into forcing the weapon downward. And even with all of her own strength, eventually the beam saber would melt away the metal hands of her Gundam, and leave her completely open to be eviscerated. She couldn't hold him there for long… but even so, she still fought back the urge to attack back.

"Spike… Please… I'm your friend!" She cried, feeling hot tears begin to collect in her eyes. "I don't want to fight, and I don't want to hurt you, so please, just stop this!"

"I have no friends." Spike's voice reached Twilight's ears, as if he were standing right in front of her, speaking with her face to face. She couldn't feel his emotions at all- all there was, was a chill, like facing down a winter wind, and a cold, killing intent. Not an inch of him acknowledged her, not a cell in his body loved her. "You're no friend of mine!"

The shackles Twilight had used to bind her own fighting instinct melted away in an instant. With a sudden surge of energy, she easily pushed Spike away before knocking him backwards into the air with a kick that evaded both his blade and whip. And before he could even steady the mobile suit, Twilight had charged at him again, this time bearing two of her own beam sabers in each of the Gundam's hands. Spike used the shield attached to one of his Gundam's arms to block her blow, and his beam saber to block the other. The two of them were locked together, staring one another down.

"You're no friend of mine!" The words echoed again and again in Twilight's head, breaking down all of her defenses against her own killing intent. "I have no friends- you're no friend of mine! You're no friend of mine!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Twilight screamed, forcing Spike backward again and savagely attacking him again and again. They both appeared to be evenly matched in speed, but with each passing second it was apparent that Unicorn was growing faster, its speed increasing with Twilight's rage as it's armor began to shift, revealing a deep violet glow from within it's depths. This wasn't her friend, after all, what was stopping her from putting every ounce of strength into her attacks? The psycho frame beneath the Gundam's armor glowed violet-red, matching Twilight's burning anger.

It all seemed to culminate in one, strong burst of power as she knocked Spike to the ground. With great speed, she produced another weapon- the Gundam's beam magnum- and aimed it at her former friend without even a shred of doubt or wavering. The power of the resulting blast was enough to knock Twilight herself back a ways, but by some stroke of luck, Spike was able to dodge, spinning out of the way before launching himself at Twilight. She, in response, fired upon him three more times as he soared in her direction, becoming daunted by how seamlessly he was able to evade her most powerful attack- her most powerful attack that, to her knowledge, had a limited amount of uses.

Soon, he had drawn much too close to even shoot, and it appeared that Twilight had been much too caught up in attacking to remember to ready herself to defend. All she had time to do was gasp and attempt to get out of the way as Spike swung his beam saber at her. And, though she was able to avoid a critical blow, the strike still managed to sever one of the Gundam's arms. However, his own attack left him open, and much to his own dismay, he hadn't sliced off the arm that still held tightly the beam magnum.

Time seemed to slow down to a painful crawl, whether by her own evolved senses or other means- Twilight wasn't sure. But, as she pointed her weapon at Spike, preparing the final blow, she felt herself overcome by horrifying clarity. What had she come there to do? It… it wasn't for this! This was all wrong! Her eyes grew wide, unable to stop herself as she watched her own body betray her and fire on her dearest friend.

'Please… get out of the way!' She begged in my mind. 'Run away! Spike!' There was no way that, if her attack managed to hit him from this range, that even the strongest person would survive.

"I'm sorry, Twilight." A voice whispered in her mind- a familiar, friendly voice. She could almost envision the owner smiling sadly at her as they spoke, tears in their eyes to match her own. "Maybe… this was the only way." She watched in horror as time began to speed up again before her eyes and the beam she fired collided with the metal-plated shell of Spike's Gundam, easily melting through the first line of defense. This was punishment for losing control: being able to see her friend's end in stunning detail while his sorrowful voice rang in her ears. "I love you, Twilight."

'No, no, NO! You can't… You… Please… Spike…'

"SPIKE!"

* * *

The underground chamber was completely empty, save for the Gundams that lined the stone walls and one Twilight Sparkle, who sat huddled below her own Gundam, her flight suit still on. Awkward words of praise had met her when she returned- painful gazes and apologies. Why were they sorry? They weren't the ones who had done it, they weren't the ones who dealt the final, killing blow.

What had she become, anyway? One moment, Spike had been her closest companion, and the next he was her enemy that she could attack without remorse. Just a slight push and she'd become a monster, just like Spike had, and she'd only managed to get a hold of herself when it was too late. There wasn't even any wreckage to retrieve- she had completely obliterated the person who she cared for the most. However, he still lingered in her mind, a clear, saddening vision. He remained the way she remembered seeing him last: hurt, sad and sorry.

"I don't want you here, so go bother someone else," had been her parting words to him that reached him- painful, sharp daggers hidden within them. "I thought I told you to leave!"

"I thought I told you to leave…" She spoke allowed, her voice quivering as she hugged her legs. The sad vision of Spike remained, staring back at her, questioning why. "I thought… I told you…" Tears welled up in her eyes as sadness choked her, halting her words that struggled out of her throat and passed her lips as unintelligible sobs. And, once they escaped, she couldn't stop them, and a couple of stray, choked sobs became loud, sad wails as she hid her face in her hands. Tears streamed down her face, their flow heavy enough to blind her as she cried. Her sadness was so immense, it seemed to steal all of her senses- her running nose kept her from smelling the scent of oil and dust around her, her cries seemed to block out any other noise, she couldn't feel the ground below her, or the cold metal of the Gundam at her back, and all she could taste was defeat.

As Twilight lost herself in her overwhelming sadness, she took no notice of a second figure that joined her in the chamber who stayed hidden away in the shadows. They stood below their own Gundam that was tucked away in the dark, their hand that was rested against its cool surface balling up into a fist so tight, their nails drew blood from their palms.

"You could have stopped this from happening." A cruel voice whispered in their mind in an almost mocking way. "Were it not for the foolish command of Celestia, you could have saved him and stopped Twilight. Don't you think it's time we made her feel helpless? Don't you think it's high time you started giving out orders?" The thought was tantalizing, so much it made the figure quiver.

"We can rule this world together- we can overthrow that foolish Celestia! Someone needs to punish her for the things she has done!"


End file.
